<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kind One by Laywithmeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091033">The Kind One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart'>Laywithmeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bodyguard (TV 2018), The Beggar Bride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyguard AU</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Hunter-Dunn smiles at you, foul and threatening, but a smile nonetheless. He then turns to look at his aide, Longcross something or other. "Is she here?"</em></p><p>  <em>"She is, sir." The man knocks on the door to the adjoining hotel room. </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Budd &amp; Angela Harper, David Budd &amp; Julia Montague, David Budd / Angela Harper, David Budd/Julia Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kind One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bodyguard meets The Beggar Bride. This entered my brain. Now I'm giving it to you. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bitch has been taken down. One of those conceited, holier-than-thou elite, careless about the life of others, one who impacted your own life so deeply, so abhorrently without her thinking twice about it is gone.</p><p>It was no secret that the nation's Home Secretary Julia Montague wasn't on the best of terms with her fellow conservative members of parliament, rumours of her putting in a bid for Prime Minister had been going round for a while, but it does surprise even you that they would go as far as to end her life because of it. </p><p>Just goes to show how cold this lot is, Tories even kill their own. </p><p>Not that you are sad about her loss in any way. You sure ain't going to miss her, why would you? Her last words remain a clear reminder of her character. </p><p>
  <em>"The officer who prevented the 1st of October rail attack, that was you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, ma'am."</em>
</p><p><em>"Hm,"</em> She paused, apparently judging your actions on behalf of the country and ultimately deeming you uninteresting, undeserving of true gratitude. <em>"Well done, I guess."</em></p><p>Then she sighed a posh sigh and dismissed you with the silence that followed.  She didn't speak to you in any of the weeks you were assigned to her afterwards, not a word, just expected you to do your job and give your life up for her when the moment arose. </p><p>And that moment was going to come, you both knew that much. What with the way she was conducting her business it was inevitable that an attempt on her life would be made eventually. </p><p>It just did not go down the way she might have envisioned it. Not as she drove through an open field all alone, on her way to Chequers. On her way to pressure the current Prime Minister with some false information provided to her as to lure her out of her home, unnoticed, in the middle of the night, in the first place. </p><p>That is when her life ended. </p><p>A sudden hail of fire, bullets crashing into metal, one finally reaching it's true aim, piercing through glass and impacting her skull, splitting her open. Instantly stopping her menacing plans.  </p><p> </p><p>"Swift and practically painless." Hunter-Dunn, apparent head of MI5, ends his update on the event that occured last night.  </p><p>You do nothing but nod. </p><p>"Now," He leans forward, "only a handful of people have been entrusted with this  information." His face grows impossibly more serious, "You are not to tell a soul, understood?" </p><p>You nod once in response. </p><p>"Lest you'd like us to cut a deal with a local terrorist group." He slowly adds, "How does a bomb vest strapped to your chest and an audience of estranged wife and two young children sound?"</p><p>"Not great, sir." You swallow, not knowing where to look. After a beat, you dare to add the obvious. "Excuse my candour, sir, but I think people will notice when the Home Secretary suddenly fails to show up." </p><p>Hunter-Dunn smiles at you, foul and threatening, but a smile nonetheless. He then turns to look at his aide, Longcross something or other. "Is she here?"</p><p>"She is, sir." The man knocks on the door to the adjoining hotel room. </p><p>A figure emerges uncertainly, taking small steps, holding a baby securely to her chest. Her hair is dark, quite long, and when she looks toward you, you understand.</p><p>She wears the face, although be it a younger version, of Julia Montague. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>